villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger Nixon
Roger Nixon is an antagonist appearing in the first and second seasons of the WB/CW television series Smallville. He is a reporter for the Metropolis Inquisitor, a tabloid based in Metropolis. He was portrayed by Tom O'Brien. Biography Nixon first appears in the Season 1 episode "X-Ray," where he comes to Smallville and tries to blackmail Lex Luthor into giving him a large sum of money in exchange for burying a tabloid article he's writing about Lex's wild past in Metropolis. Lex later turns the tables on Nixon by threatening to have any evidence of his existence (i.e., bank account, cell phone, social security number) eliminated, then hires the reporter to investigate the car accident on the Loeb Bridge involving Lex and Clark Kent. He next appears in "Leech," where he shows Lex a computer simulation of what happened on the bridge, and readily gives Lex the names of the experts he consulted in exchange for a hefty amount of money. Later, Lex orders Nixon to cease his investigation of the Kents, and Nixon insists there's something there, then hands Lex photos showing his father Lionel in an intimate encounter with Victoria Hardwick. Nixon returns in "Obscura," where he and Lex meet with Eddie Cole, a crop duster who claimed to see a spaceship crash-land the day the meteor shower struck Smallville. Though intrigued by the story, Lex brushes Nixon off. Nixon is later seen secretly watching Clark after he rescues Lana Lang from Deputy Gary Watts. In the first season finale "Tempest," Nixon blows up the Kents' truck after Clark gets inside to prove the teen's invulnerability. He later approaches Clark at the Talon and questions him as to how he survived the truck explosion, alerting Clark to the fact he was responsible for the explosion. Later on, Nixon listens in on a conversation between Clark and his parents, and learns about the spaceship in the Kents' storm cellar as well as the octagonal key that's currently in Lex's possession. Nixon then goes to the Luthor Mansion and steals the key. When confronted by an angry Lex about talking to Clark, he tells him there's more to Clark Kent than meets the eye, and promises to show Lex proof. Nixon then goes into the Kents' storm cellar with a camera, and he unveils the spaceship. He takes out the key and holds it up, leading to the key flying out of his hand and sliding into its slot on the spacecraft. As the ship activates, Nixon videotapes it. When Jonathan and Martha Kent enter the cellar, Nixon turns his attention to them, and Jonathan angrily confronts him. He vows to tell the entire world about Clark, prompting a violent response from Jonathan. While the Kents' attention is briefly diverted to the rising spaceship, Nixon flees the cellar, and Jonathan pursues him into the coming storm. In the Season 2 premiere "Vortex," Nixon runs with Jonathan in hot pursuit as the tornado rages on, and the two men end up trapped underground. Nixon is trapped under a piece of rubble, but Jonathan gets him free. Sometime later, they exchange vehement words about Clark's well-being, and Nixon contemptuously dismisses Jonathan as a small man unable to comprehend his son's greatness. Later on, Jonathan offers to show Nixon a way out if he hands over the tape containing footage of Clark's ship; Nixon grudgingly complies. As the two start tunneling their way to the surface, they overhear Clark and his friends calling for Jonathan, and Nixon panics and causes himself and Jonathan to fall back underground, half-buried in soil and Kryptonite chunks. When Clark finally comes to rescue his dad and Nixon, he's weakened by the Kryptonite in the vicinity. Nixon gets free and seizes the opportunity to place a piece of Kryptonite inside Clark's jacket so he can drag Clark out of the catacombs, leaving Jonathan behind. Out in the woods, Nixon finds, much to his dismay, that his car has been totaled by the tornado. Right at that moment, Jonathan tackles the reporter and punches him a handful of times, declaring he's not taking Clark away from him. Nixon overpowers the farmer and prepares to kill, only to be shot and killed by Lex. Quotes Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:One-Shot Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Weaklings Category:Extortionists Category:Fanatics Category:Greedy Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Rogues Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal